


idyllic summer days

by chesire (kierenwalkers)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, hinata's just shy and flustered and kenma is indifferent towards kisses, qpp kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenwalkers/pseuds/chesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever kissed someone?” Shouyou asks, cheeks slightly red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	idyllic summer days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (late) bday fic for claire (who, incidentally got me into hq!! and a convo with her helped inspired this fic as well). also!! there's qpp kenhina if that wasn't obvious enough already. i hope you have a wonderful year claire you're super lovely and deserve it!!

It starts at one of the many training camps with the Karasuno, Nekoma, and Fukurodani volleyball teams. They’re all seated outside in the sweltering heat at the long table consisting of the smaller ones that everyone had pushed together. There’s the strong aroma of sizzling meat in the air and underneath that is the sweat from one too many volleyball games. 

Kenma finds himself stuck between Kuroo and Lev, (though it’s more of Kuroo expertly maneuvering them so Kenma would only be seated next to him, but then Lev decided to squish in as well, lanky limbs half hanging off the edge of the bench) attempting to ignore Lev’s sharp elbow in his side. 

He bends down, bringing his ds closer to his face, allowing the small screen to alleviate the tension he feels whenever he’s stuck in the middle of large, hectic groups. Kenma lets the conversation around him to flow in and out, only focusing on his game. 

Sometime after everyone has eaten their fair share, but still not quite full, the topic of first kisses is brought up, Kenma is unsure of who is the one who begins the conversation, but soon everyone is involved. Tanaka begins recounting an elaborate story about his first kiss with the prettiest girl in his town that Kenma knows for a fact is exaggerated. 

Of course with Tanaka’s too intricate story of a first kiss for a supposed seven year old comes Nishinoya’s even more ridiculous one. it then escalates into an all out war, each person bragging about their first kiss. by each person, he means bokuto and kuroo (when Kuroo tells his Kenma can’t help but let out a small snort, because that was not how it went. kuroo just gives him a lazy grin in response). 

All throughout this of course, is Hinata. in between Tanaka and Nishinoya, he fidgets uncomfortably for once instead of getting involved in their loud antics. He squirms as tanaka rubs at his head, but no one else seems to notice as they’re all too involved in Tsukishima’s story. 

For the rest of the night Shouyou somehow manages to avoid recounting his story, something that Kenma is mildly surprised at. He isn’t sure if everyone is too attempting to coerce Daichi into telling his story, or hinata posses some secret, unknown skill of expertly manipulating conversation. 

He watches, but no one brings up Hinata’s lack of enthusiasm. Kenma isn’t one to confront people about anything, he hates that more than anything, and he certainly isn’t going to ask Hinata in front of a large group as well. So, he goes back to quietly playing his game. 

 

 

The subject isn’t brought up until one of the rare moments Kenma is at Hinata’s house. They’re both lounging on Hinata’s bed, tired and sweaty from the volleyball Hinata had made them play. Kenma settles down next to Shouyou, leaning against the younger despite the sticky feeling of sweat on his shoulder. 

Hinata is content to watch him play fire emblem for awhile and Kenma is also content to let him and rest against his shoulder. He likes moments like these the best, the ones where he can rest in comfortable silence with Kuroo or Hinata and no conversation is expected of him. 

It doesn’t last for too long because Hinata is naturally restless, and soon he’s up and moving again. bouncing up and down his room as he talks about everything and anything, from Tanaka and Nishinoya’s escapades in the recent Karasuno outing to the brand new ice cream shop that opened not too far from his house. 

Kenma can’t help the smile on his face. Their conversations face-to-face are similar to their texts, the only difference is that he no longer types out his responses but answers quietly and slowly, and Hinata doesn’t expect him to answer every single time. 

Lapsing into an uncharacteristic silence, Hinata pokes Kenma’s side. Kenma pauses his game and peers down to see Hinata poking at his knee. Not one for pressing issues, he waits for Hinata to speak first. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Shouyou asks, cheeks slightly red. 

So this is what had been bothering him the entire time. “Yeah,”Kenma answers him, pressing the save button of his game. 

“Oh.” he goes back to squirming. The very next second, “Who was it?” 

“Kuroo,” Kenma shrugs as he watches the dots spin around a circle as his game is saving. (Kuroo had a terrible habit of kissing him when they were children, whenever he was excited, happy, or just felt like it. Most of the time it had been quick pecks to his cheek and forehead, though occasionally the tip of his nose as well. So, it wasn’t really a surprise when Kuroo started giving him kisses on the lips as well).

“I haven’t kissed anyone yet,” Hinata murmurs into the mattress.

Inwardly sighing, Kenma sets aside his game. "Is there someone you want to kiss?” 

“No!” Hinata squawks, sitting up abruptly. His face is completely flushed and he’s scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yes, maybe there is.” 

Kenma shuffles so that his and Shouyou’s knees are touching. Placing his hands on Hinata’s thighs, he leans forward until he closes the distance between their lips. 

Shouyou’s lips are much softer than he anticipated. he expected them to be rougher and drier, but they aren’t. Hinata relaxes quickly, just keeping his lips against Kenma’s. It’s not light but it’s not too hard either, the pressure is just even. It’s quite pleasant and he thinks he wouldn’t really mind kissing Hinata again, if the opportunity ever arose.

Pulling back, Kenma presses a finger against his lips. Kissing Shouyou is a lot different from kissing Kuroo. 

(For one, there’s the absence of a hand cupping his cheek, the lazy swirl of a tongue before gently beckoning to open his lips, no firm hand pulling him in closer so their chests are flush against one another. Also, Kenma doesn’t actually have to crane his neck up to kiss Shouyou). 

Hinata is gaping at him, pupils wide and mouth in a perfect ‘o’ shape. His cheeks are pink and lips slightly red. opening and closing his mouth repeatedly he remains flabbergasted. 

“Now you don’t have to be worried about kissing Kageyama,” he says, turning around so his back is resting against the wall. 

“Won’t Kuroo mind?” Hinata blurts, chewing his lip. “Aren’t you only supposed to kiss someone if you like them?” 

“Not really.” Kenma shrugs absently. He highly doubts it anyway. “And i do like you.” Just not the same way he likes kuroo. There’s the slightest difference in the tug on his heartstrings whenever he’s around Kuroo.

“But what if I still don’t think i’m ready for kissing someone else,” Hinata asks. He’s embarrassed and Kenma has never seen him this bashful. 

“Then you’ll just have to practice,” he remarks absently as he reaches for the temporarily forgotten game counsel on Shouyou’s pillow. 

Hinata flops down so he’s laying next to kenma. “You’ll practice with me then, right kenma?” 

Humming in response he curls himself into Hinata, resting his head against his chest. There’s still a small hint of sweat, but his shirt is no longer damp and that’s what counts. They stay like that for the rest of the afternoon, nestled next to each other, and Kenma tries not to think of the inevitable train ride back to Tokyo.


End file.
